


Alleyways and Madmen

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, Facials, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mafia AU, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Tumblr Prompt, cum facial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: 'It was the adventure, the rush of doing something so deliciously scandalous in the back of an alley with little regard for propriety or even being caught. Minor compared to life or death situations but he wasn’t going to be picky.'Kinks done are included in tags.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the adventure, the rush of doing something so deliciously scandalous in the back of an alley with little regard for propriety or even being caught. Minor compared to life or death situations but he wasn’t going to be picky.

 

Viktor poked and prodded Yuuri for weeks, wanting to know Yuuri’s every fantasy. After all, he wanted to make depraved memories that dirty dreams are made of with him just as much as gentle ones.

 

It was only when Yuuri had detailed a very lurid fantasy during an important meeting between the IRA and Yakuza did Viktor threaten to break the metal fork in his hand in half.

 

Once they had exited, his hands ushered Yuuri into the secluded alleyway, ignoring the distant lights and sounds of the public in the not so far distance.

 

Pushing Yuuri against the brick wall with a dull thud, he would worry if it wasn’t for the audible gasp of the usually composed man in front of him. He was pink on the cheeks, his hair slightly askew from its usual perfectly slick backed appearance and Viktor was torn. Torn between wanting to pull it back in an embrace to fix it or ruin it more.

 

The answer was given to him as he was pulled forward, pink lips panting his name before they were sealed on those same lips. Even when he towers over Yuuri, he couldn’t help but feel absolutely warm, small and secure in his arms. A safe place in a storm. Ironic considering their occupations.

 

All thought soon leaves his mind when Yuuri licks across his lip and forces his tongue in. Viktor had to brace his hands at the sides of Yuuri, lest he falls to his knees now for this man and renounces anything he ever believed in.

It was Yuuri who took initiative, his lovely Yuuri, pushing Viktor away before tactilely pulling at his buttons with far too much ease. His own skin felt like it burnt at those fingers grazing across his collarbone down.

Once all the buttons were parted, he was pulled into the sphere of Yuuri, lips now mixed with tongue and biting, Viktor’s own hands drawn to the man. Sliding it directly down, he caressed above the belt, carefully avoiding the outline of Yuuri’s gun.

 

He lowers his gaze, eyes half-lidded as he almost purrs at Yuuri; “May I?”

Yuuri’s face is smooth, imperceptible beyond the twitch of his brows before he nods firmly.

“Unholster and turn around,” Viktor commands even when his voice is scarcely above a whisper.

 

Yuuri does, removing the holster and placing it carefully in the bin before he wiggles his way down, leaning into the wall with a sway to his hips.

Viktor pushes down the small of Yuuri’s back before he pulls him in against his crotch. With a breathless chuckle, Yuuri complies but only before he wiggles against him teasingly.

 

“Filthy, lovely. Who would have thought?” Viktor muttered before he pulls at Yuuri’s belt, sliding the man’s pants down his rear and thighs.

“I think you did,” Yuuri mutters in Japanese, more confident in his home language during… Crass matters.

“Hmm,” he questions playfully, gently pulling down the silken briefs of the man as he lowers himself to the ground. He spoke too soon. He was going to renounce everything. Flicking his tongue out then pulls back to only replace with teeth, biting into the soft skin of Yuuri’s ass cheek.

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri warns, voice already shaky beneath the reprimand. Viktor only responds with a nuzzle before parting the plump flesh revealing the already quivering hole.

He flicks only upwards once, a small teasing movement that already made Yuuri’s thighs shake under the tension and sheer teasing motion of Viktor’s tongue.

He swirls with the tip of his tongue before he heard the familiar warning noise emitting from Yuuri, a half choked up growl. He has already fallen prey to Yuuri’s impatience to not know the warning signs.

Stiffening his tongue, he begins to lick and suckle in earnest, hands now bracing those same thighs, nails digging in. Yuuri arms shake as they continue to brace him against the wall. It only worsens as Viktor sinks his tongue inside him, a warm heat flooding his insides with saliva. Knuckles whiten in concentration, as he begins to pulse down there.

Even as Viktor’s own erection grows, his hips twitching in time to the thrusting motions of his tongue, he continues onwards, digging in deeper with the muscle, slickening the hole with wet, sticky fluid. Only when he was satisfied, did he place one finger in and thrust it in beside his tongue.

 

Yuuri threatened to fall onto Viktor, his breath coming out in gasps, hands clenching into fists. Viktor only tightens his grip on the thigh he was holding, prodding alternately, a groan of satisfaction escaping between his parted lips.

Finally, once his finger slid in and out with relative ease, another finger joins the other. Viktor pulls himself upwards, just above Yuuri, his breath hitting the back of Yuuri’s neck with warm waves of air. He thrusts his fingers in and out, feeling the tightened walls and nipping slightly while his other hand now braces the other man underneath his chest;

“You ready lovely?” Viktor croons, rubbing his fingers along the top of Yuuri’s inside until he feels that similar spot, leaving Yuuri into a near crying mess as he arches his back instinctively against Viktor. Yuuri’s only answer was a low whine, even when he did his best to muffle, the alleyway made it reverberate and echo.

 

Removing his fingers, he unzips his own, barely scraping enough composure to zip down his slacks, having gone commando beneath his pants. His length was throbbing at this point, precum already sticking to his fingers. Yuuri turns slightly over his shoulder, lips bitten down as he stared into Viktor’s eyes.

 

It was such a beautiful sight he thinks to himself, slowly putting the tip just before Yuuri’s entrance. He wasn’t sure if he was going to hell or heaven when he pushes in slowly, hissing between his teeth. He was tight, saliva not the smoothest lube. Even so, red erupts across Yuuri’s skin and Viktor couldn’t resist biting down into the back of Yuuri’s neck as he pushes in deeper.

 

Closing his eyes as he finally fully enters Yuuri he whispers soft words of worry to Yuuri who brushes it off with a firm albeit whiny order; “Fuck me already.”

So, he does, moving in and out of Yuuri with a slow pace which only gets progressively faster as Yuuri begins to push against Viktor with noises of encouragement in the back of his throat. They both became determined to get the other off, bucking into each other like animals in heat.

Until Yuuri clenches around Viktor, the other man’s name on his lip as his cum sprays the wall in front of him. Viktor was about to pull out to follow suit before Yuuri wraps his fingers around his arms and pulls him bodily in with a shiver. Viktor cums inside Yuuri, coating his inside with the liquid;

 

“Yu-Yuuri” he admonishes, his length twitching the last remnants of semen inside Yuuri before he pulls out. Yuuri replies with a shaky laugh, soft and sweet even as lifts himself to stand with Viktor’s help; “I wanted it inside me.”

Viktor stares up in wonder, even as he watches his cum slide out from the man’s behind; “Dirty.”

 

“Very. Let’s go home. Maybe I will let you lick me clean then,” Yuuri’s lips slide into a smirk as he begins to lift his pants as Viktor falls onto his ass in surprise


	2. D is for Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new drabble about our delightful madmen, Yuuri and Viktor.
> 
> \- Bondage and Moneyshot kink

Viktor’s knees rest on thick carpet, arms weaved tightly across his back, each strand of rope tugged and pulled taut across his skin. He tilts his head upwards with a pleased hiss of pleasure through his teeth as Yuuri, his lovely, hands caress across him. This was before Yuuri lowers himself down to work upon the woven material destined to be wrapped around his legs.

 

“Idiot,” Yuuri whispers as he sees the slightly bunched up fabric of Viktor’s suit lifting from his ankles as he winds the rope across and around till all he had pulled it with a final twist to finish. Viktor himself felt the blessed strain pulling him closer together, the arch of his back more pronounced as his legs are pulled tighter against him.

 

Yuuri moves backwards, looking over his own handiwork with the same critical eyes he uses when he pours himself over paperwork, the same stare he gives when Viktor is unclothed for him, scars displayed. Viktor feels the gaze penetrate him as richly as it did when he took Yuuri’s kisses upon his grazes and bruises from another battle. He felt the start of perspiring and bated breath as light taps signalled Yuuri’s movements.

 

Yet it continues on when dark fabric joins the lashings of light, his shoes being pulled further upwards before he collapses forward onto his stomach for the waiting rug cushioning the fall. He grunts softly, more from the stilled shock than any real measure of pain but even still Yuuri lowers himself, seating himself between the raised leg and its lowered pair with a clipped voice;

 

“Are you alright?” Even as he asks he already knew the answer, Yuuri forces the leg just enough to cause a shivering strain to quake through Viktor.  
“Y-yes lovely,” he says through a shudder as he feels the silken cold fabric being finally bound to the waiting ankle.

 

Yuuri pulls his phone out of his suit pocket with a small huff of delighted laughter, swiping efficiently across to the camera. He doesn’t bother turning off the sound, instead, enjoying each click as minute motion is captured where his eyes couldn’t resist looking towards. 

 

He finally stands once more, and slowly pulls off his jacket before carefully placing it at the end of their shared bed. He moves around surveying his work, scrutinising Viktor and his corded art work with an artist’s eye. Right before he kneels in front of Viktor and tilts his chin upwards.

 

He strokes Viktor’s chin right before he lifts it upward and with a single finger, he subtly forces the digit inside Viktor’s mouth. Viktor suckles on it, saliva and excitement coating it almost immediately. Yuuri laughs once more, but now his eyes glint with a shared internal frenzy, his voice darkening and deepening than the softness of before. Yuuri continues to watch as Viktor alternates between sucking and licking, Viktor’s own eyes torn between straining upwards to see his lover and focusing on the long, soft fingers of his lover. 

 

Until Yuuri pulls away and Viktor couldn’t help but let out an aggrieved huff of want, the strain of his body pent him up for more. He needed more from his lovely but all he does is look at him with a frustrated grin of his own;

 

“Patience,” he murmurs, but Viktor wanted more and his eyes lower towards the crotch in front of him.

 

Yuuri knew what he was thinking, and he was tempted. Tempted to throw away his desire to tease Viktor till he was begging but he also wanted and needed Viktor just as desperately. So, he shakes his head to focus beyond the haze of warmth that threatened to overtake and instead slowly unzips his pants. He lingers mid unzip, revealing his briefless state, and Viktor hisses once more, eyeing the bulge in his vision.

 

Yuuri carefully pulls his cock through the gap and wraps his hand around it with a stifled moan of his own. Always contained to the last, he slowly draws his palm along in languid strokes across it, while all Viktor could do was watch the same glistening fingers he suckled move and twist at the wetting tip of Yuuri’s dick. 

 

Viktor grunts with each tug Yuuri pulled along himself, precum leaking downwards onto the carpet, wasted, he wished nothing more than to taste it upon his tongue. As if reading his mind, Yuuri gave a small huff of delight before he does a particularly harsh tug with a gasp;

 

“Do you want me to do it faster?”

 

Viktor wanted many things from his lovely but all he could do was nod but Yuuri shakes his head disapprovingly;

 

“Tell me Viktor.”

 

“Y-yes lovely,” Viktor relents almost too willingly, strain no longer in his arms and legs but also an almost burning sensation of need growing beneath his pants, dick hardening as Yuuri steadily and surely grasps tighter around his own cock.

 

Watching Viktor’s excitement, even when the assassin contained it for the benefit of the bonds that still limited him, Yuuri couldn’t help feeling the rush of power flowing inside him from seeing such a sight. He also feels a primal urge to mark Viktor more than surely his reddening skin. He forms an o with a curve of his fingers, his hips snapping towards the hole his hand created. He couldn’t help but release a lowly continuous moan from the feeling of it all, imagining it was Viktor’s waiting mouth meeting him instead of air.

 

Viktor remained in his sight, his eyes blown wide and strongly on Yuuri’s even when his neck seared from the effort. He wanted nothing more to escape and lap Yuuri’s cock with his tongue, but his lovely’s work was much too perfect as Yuuri himself was for Viktor. Yuuri meanwhile pushed his length harder into the gap and feels the burgeoning pressure coming from within him. He moves closer, knees scraping along the carpet until he hovers over Viktor’s face;

 

“Open your mouth Vitya,” his voice reveals him, heavy and rushed with a debauched flush coating his cheeks.

 

Viktor complies happily, hanging out his tongue eagerly waiting for the still thrusting length to drip down the white fluid down on him.

 

Until it finally comes, aimed downwards onto Viktor’s face, coating it down like painted rainfall, sliding down his cheek and entering his widened mouth. Even when it falls, Yuuri continues to stroke it through, his hand shaking unsteadily from the orgasm that wracks through him.

 

Seconds pass as Yuuri and Viktor both breathe raggedly, looking at each other through lust-hazed eyes. Minutes pass and Yuuri slowly unwinds him before Viktor’s body screams relief as he rolls himself onto his back, face still streaked and smeared. Before Yuuri could ask if he was alright, Viktor pulls himself forward, tongue invading Yuuri’s mouth, the taste of him still remnant on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of yet another universe I need to dedicate time to write for. The classic Mafia AU haha except it's more hitman Viktor and 'done with him' Yuuri.


End file.
